


HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABE TAKAYA!!!!

by CharlieRhees



Series: BIRTHDAY FICS!!!! [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Fluff, I could've written this better but I was afraid of the time and i also procrastinated a lot, I love this couple too much, I'm sorry it's so short don't kill me, M/M, Save Me, This was rushed and I am so sorry, caring Abe, clumsy mihashi, cuddling again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: It's Abe's birthday and Mihashi has decided to cook something for him.That's literally it. It was the only Idea I had and even then I'm sure I wrote it really poorly. I apologise in advance for my shitty writing.





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABE TAKAYA!!!!

Mihashi moved around the kitchen, getting everything he needed to make some food for Abe. It was the other's birthday and he wanted to make it special for his catcher. He had been trying to decide what to make the other ever since he had gotten out of bed that morning at the crack of dawn. He wanted to make something simple but something that Abe would like. He picked up a knife and started cutting up some of the ingredients that would be needed to make the food. He was careful not to cut himself, not wanting to worry Abe on his birthday. It took Mihashi a few hours to finish the food and an hour more for Abe to get out of bed and make his way towards the kitchen where he could smell some food. 

“Mihashi?” He was surprised to find Mihashi in the kitchen, looking down into a pot on the stove. Mihashi jumped, accidentally nudging his hand on the side of the pot. Abe could see the other flinch at the pain and he quickly made his way towards him, worry written all over his face. “Mihashi are you ok?”

Mihashi nodded and looked just about ready to cry. 

“I-I’m sorry, I d-didn’t mean to m-make you w-worry on your b-birthday,” Abe shook his head at that.

“I don’t mind, it was my fault you got hurt. If I hadn’t scared you, you wouldn’t be hurt,” Mihashi blushed as Abe took his hand and looked at the burn. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, so he wasn’t as worried. He pulled Mihashi gently by the wrist towards the sink and turned the tap on. He placed his hand underneath the water flow, silently apologising when the other flinched at the pain. After a few minutes he removed Mihashi’s hand and placed a towel over it.

“Thanks,” Mihashi said silently, hoping Abe could hear it. The other nodded at him before making his way towards the pot that Mihashi had been looking at so intensely. He could feel his mouth water at the food that was in it, he had no clue that Mihashi was such a good cook. 

“I-I was trying t-to make you s-something easy, I hope y-you like it,” Abe looked over at Mihashi, seeing the worry on his face. He gave him a genuine smile and went over to one of the cupboards to get plates. 

“Lets eat it then,” He exclaimed. Mihashi jumped from his spot at that with a giant smile and helped Abe get the plates to the table before bringing the pot as well. They both enjoyed the food that Mihashi had made and Mihashi even had to admit that he had found the food really good. He looked over at Abe and found that he had already helped himself to seconds. He smiled softly. He was so happy that Abe had liked it so much. After the two finished their share, Mihashi cleaned up the plates, putting the leftover food in the fridge for later. The two, more Abe than Mihashi, then decided to spend the rest of the day in bed. They didn’t have practice and it was the weekend, so school wasn’t an issue either. 

“Thanks for the food Mihashi, it was really good,” Mihashi hid his face in Abe’s chest as the other pulled him closer. 

“Happy birthday Abe,” Mihashi mumbled, blushing even more when Abe laughed softly, the sound rumbling from his chest and making Mihashi warm all over. He always loved hearing Abe laugh.

“Thank you, Mihashi,”

**Author's Note:**

> Most if not all my darn stories end in them cuddling in bed. Why do I keep doing that? I need to write one where they don't, but this ending fit it so I can't really be bothered to change it. So I'm sorry you get another 'cuddle in bed' ending. Also I'm sorry It's really short.


End file.
